Solar Eclipse of the Heart
by Arianator17
Summary: Cat and Jade form an eclipse. Cat is the sun, and Jade is the moon. Together, they form something beautiful, but beauty doesn't always last.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: VICTORIOUS IS NOT MINE :P**

**A/N: Sorry for my lack of writng lately. A certain somebody ;) has been keeping me distracted. So blame it all on Zoe :) hehe! But I love her :)**

**For those of you who are reading 'Once Upon A Time', I will update the story as soon as I can! I just have to figure out the rest of the storyline. **

**CHAPTER 1: What is this feeling?**

I walked to my locker, and ripped a pair of red scissors off. I opened and closed them, enjoying the sound they made when the metal scrapped together. The sound always calmed me down. I was interrupted by an awful noise that made me drop my scissors. It was Trina "singing" at her locker. I walked over to her and shoved her into the lockers. She dropped all of her books, and I walked away in satisfaction. I can't stand either of the Vega girls. They disgust me. `

They're not the only people at Hollywood Arts that I hate though. I love this school, but the people here? Not so much. Except for Cat. She's different from the rest in ways I can't necessarily describe. It' s a good kind of different though. She doesn't usually talk to me. Probably because I scare her, and I can't blame her for that. I don't really talk to her either, although, I've wanted to. If I did talk to her, what would I even talk about? Rainbows, unicorns, and happiness? Umm, no...

I'm Jade West. My conversations don't usually include happiness or anything like that. I talk about gory things, like how amazing the movie "The Scissoring" is.

I walked into Sikowitz's class. This is the first time that I've been early. I sat in the back, where I usually always sit. I tried not to think. My mind has been a hell hole lately. All I can think about is...

"JADE!" Cat came skipping in the classroom and plopped down in the seat next to me. Why the fuck did she sit next to me? Not that I didn't like her next to me, it's just random that she sat there.

My stomach started to do flips. I didn't know what to say to her. "MOVE!" I yelled. Cat ignored me, and stayed sitting in the seat.

I took this as an opportunity to look at Cat while she was off in her own little world. She's really pretty. She was wearing extremely short shorts and a blue shirt that said "Save the Earth, It's the only planet with cupcakes". Her legs were really sexy and tan. I began to wonder about what layed between her sexy legs. Shit... these were the thoughts I've been trying to avoid! I took my eyes off Cat before I got worse thoughts.

I don't know what's been wrong with my mind lately. I can't stop thinking about Cat! Ugh... I just need to relax to the sound of scissors... I closed my eyes and blocked the world around me.

When I opened my eyes again, Cat wasn't next to me anymore. Instead, she was sitting next to Vega. Suddenly, Sikowitz entered the room with a wagon filled with coconuts. I knew it was going to be another lesson about the hairs on coconuts, or some weird shit like that. I closed my eyes again, wanting this class to be over as soon as possible.

* * *

I was in a long hallway with only three lockers. It was dim, and quiet. I started to walk towards two doors that were at the end of the hallway. I could hear my combat boots clicking as I took a step. Fog began to drift through the hallway as I walked closer to the door. Then, there was a flash of red in front of me. At first, I thought it was fire, but I then realized it was hair. The next thing I saw was two big brown eyes, a dimple, and soft, pink lips in front of my face. I tried to talk, but was met by a finger against my mouth. The finger was soon replaced with lips. A faint bell rang in my head and I was snapped away from the red head's lips and was brought back into Sikowitz's room.

Holy shit, it was just a dream. Everyone was walking out of the classroom as I remained in my seat, trying to decipher what just happend. "Jade, you commin?" I looked up to the same eyes that I had just seen in my dream.

"Cat?"

"That's my name! Hehe" Cat started to giggle as I grew more and more confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said as I stood to join the gang for lunch.

* * *

I don't know why I still sit at this table. The only people that I can actually tolerate are Andre and Cat.

As I sat at the table in silence, I began to watch Cat eat, while the rest of the gang talked. Cat was strangely silent as well. It's not normal for Cat to be quiet. She looked up and saw me examining her. My face turned red, and I quickly looked down at my untouched food. I wasn't really hungry. I just wanted to look at Cat more. She's so interesting to watch. The way she moves her lips when she talks, the way her eyelids close when she blinks, and the way her dimple appears on her cheek. It's all so intriguing.

I thought about my dream that I had in Sikowitz's class. Did I really just have a dream about kissing Cat? Do I want to kiss her in real life? I looked across the lunch table and watched Cat's lips. I began to imagine how they would feel on my lips. They look so soft and welcoming unlike guys lips. I wonder how they would move against my mouth and how much passion she would put into it. I hadn't realized that I'd been puckering my lips until I pulled myself away from my thoughts and saw Cat, Andre, Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Rex all staring at me.

I felt my face get really hot. I quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom. I closed myself in one of the stalls and pulled a pair of scissors out of my black purse. Then, I opened the blade of the scissors and scraped it along the stall door, carving whatever came to my mind.

When I finished, there was an eye with a tear. I wanted to cry. I don't even know why. I just couldn't though. No tears would form in my eyes.

I have moments like this all the time. Those moments where you don't understand any of your feelings and you're just numb. I don't really understand anything right now. Whenever I see Cat, a new feeling that I'm not familiar with flows through my body.

I know what the feeling is, I've just never had it before, and I don't understand why I feel it around Cat.

I can barely even say the word because I'm so used to saying the opposite of it. It's so easy to say you hate something, but I don't hate Cat.

I love Cat...

**A/N: Sorry, It's a slow start! **

**Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2: A Date With Beck

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**A/N: This past week has been absolutly horrible for me! So, I'm going to get all my emotions out with this story. I also want to say thank you to my girlfriend and my readers who are always there for me :) thank you! xoxo**

**CHAPTER 2: A Date with Beck**

2 Months Later

The spring musical was now over. We had just had our final performance of "_West Side Story_" and I was kind of glad it was over. A musical takes tons of time to rehearse. Hollywood Arts has a spring musical every year. Usually, our spring performances are the best because that's when all the producers and college people come to watch the performances.

The only thing I'm really going to miss, is having tons of time to spend with Beck. I hadn't really paid attention to him in the past, but after working with him and being around him more, I can't help but to like him.

As I was about to leave the Hollywood Arts theatre, Tori came up to me. "OMG! So I just heard the craziest thing ever!"

"What the fuck do you want Vega?"

"Cat likes you!" I stood in front of the stage door, stunned. I was about to respond when Beck came up to me. He had a charming smile on his face and just seemed so welcoming.

"West Side Story went by fast huh? It's going to suck not being able to see you 24/7. But it doesn't have to be that way. Are you up for going out to dinner?"

"Um, sure. tonight?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, unless you'd like to do it some other time..."

I cut him off "No, no, tonight's fine."

"Cool, so, I'll come get you around 7?"

"Sounds fine to me."

He walked out the stage door and I heard his car drive away. I expected to feel really happy and excited that the hottest guy in school just asked me out, but I don't. It's really weird, because I do like Beck, so why am I not happy?

* * *

I looked in my mirror as I tied the back of my forest green dress. It was a little snug, but it'll do. Then, I sat on my bed and put on my combat boots. I'm not really the type of girl to wear heals. After I was fully dressed, I went back to the mirror and stared at the image in front of me for what seemed like hours.

It's not that I was displeased with what I saw, I just felt like I didn't even know my own reflection. I thought maybe I should just cancel my date with Beck tonight. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, but something about me and him together doesn't feel exactly right. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and began to call Beck. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Jade! I'm in front of your house now, you ready?" Shit, too late to back out now. The boy already drove here. Even I'm not mean enough to cancel now.

"Uhh...yeah. I'll be out in a sec." I clicked the end button and was left to my thoughts again. I'll just see if we have any chemistry at dinner tonight. What's one little date?

Beck had a really nice car that smelt like fresh mint. As we drove, we had a long conversation about music. I really enjoyed the conversation because, there aren't many people who will talk about music non-stop. Beck is the only guy that hasn't talked about sex. Usually the first things a guy says to me on our first date is "So, how many dates do you go on until sex?" or something like that.

Not all guys are like that though, and I respect the men out there who aren't obsessed with sex. It just seems like it's extremely hard to find a decent, respectful guy lately.

We continued to talk about music throughout dinner and I was actually enjoying myself for once in my life. This is the only date that I haven't brought a pair of scissors along with me, which is a big deal.

When we had finished dinner and Beck drove me back to my house, I was glad to say that I had actually had a good night.

"Thanks for dinner Beck. I actually had a really good time." I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"You're welcome Jade. We should do this again sometime." He smiled and walked my to the door. On a regular date, I'd think this was stupid and cheesy, but this wasn't a normal date. It was a date with Beck.

I moaned as a fucking siren went off in my room. Ugh, fuck mornings. I slammed my hand down on my bedside table, missing my alarm clock. A pain ran through my hand as I realized that I'd hit a pair of open scissors.

Once I had fully woken up and taken care of my bleeding hand, I smiled, remembering the privious night. I quickly ran to retrieve my phone to check for any messages from Beck.

As soon as my phone turned on, a disturbing image apeared on my phone screen.

_Beck: Hey. You're probably sleeping now. But I had a great night and it sorta made something pop up if you know what I mean ;)_

Attatched to the text was a picture of a dick. Ugh, I knew it was too good to be true. Fuck relationships.

When I walked into school Beck ran up to me and slammed his lips against my face. I lifted my knee and he fell to the ground, holding what he sent me a picture of last night. Okay, so I went a little too far by kicking him in the balls, but I love watching people shrivle up in pain.

As I headed towards my locker, a girl bumped into me.

"Hey, watch where the fuck you're going!" I turned around and saw Cat. Her eyes started to tear up because of my harsh language. I looked into her eyes as she started to cry. Normal people would've apologized and comforted her, but I just stood there staring at her.

Suddenly, I remembered what Tori had told me yesterday after _West Side Story_ had ended.

_"Cat likes you!" _I repeated the words in my head. I saw Beck walking towards me in the corner of my eye and I knew I had to do something fast. I don't know what happened, but I lifted up Cat's chin and brought my lips to her's causing a sensation to explode throughout my entire body.


	3. Chapter 3: Nicotine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

**A/N: Sorry that it's taking me a while to write these chapters! As soon as school ends, I'll be writing like crazy! :) XOXO**

**CHAPTER 3: Nicotine**

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Cat's lips were so much better than in my dream! I tried to remember the taste that exploded in my mouth as our lips collided, but I just couldn't. It's not that I forgot what her lips tasted like, it was just a flavor that I couldn't create in my mind. I needed the flavor back on my lips! It was like a drug... and the nicotine is taking over me...

I keep repeating the words that I had sworn I would never say in my mind. _I love Cat._ I always have. Even on that date with Beck, my heart was still beating for Cat. I only tried to be with Beck because I knew it wasn't possible for Cat to actually like me, even if Tori said she did. It's just not possible. I'm fucking Jade West for crying out loud! A girl like Cat and I... well we just don't belong together. Just like the sun and the moon don't belong together. Why do you think the moon only shows at night? It's because the sun is out during the day. They just shouldn't be seen together. But what about a solar eclipse? Ugh... I'm thinking through this too much...

After class was over, I went to the bathroom and walked in the stall that I had carved the eye into. I locked the door and pulled out my pair of scissors. I needed to relax and just forget about Cat. This is just a stupid little crush that I think is love, but in reality, it's just a crush. I can't actually_ love _Cat. I won't _love_ Cat.

Suddenly, I heard someone skip into the bathroom. "La, la, la, la, la!" I smiled at the adorable noise that bounced off the tile walls. Followed by the singing was an explosion of giggles. It made me curious as to what she was laughing at. I continued to listen.

"Hehe! Jadey..." I froze for a few seconds and then stood on the toilet seat so that I could peak over the stall door. Cat was standing in front of the mirror rubbing her finger against her pink lips. I felt my cheeks move up as my lips curved upwards. I was actually smiling a real smile. What the fuck does this girl do that makes me grin so much?

Cat's eyes looked up to the mirror again and she looked at the reflection of me poking my head over the stall. She quickly turned around and looked at me as I jumped off the toilet. "Jadey?" Cat walked over to the stall and grabbed the top of the door, pulling herself up to look at me. "Hehe, hi!"

She jumped off the door as I unlocked it. As soon as I stepped out off the stall, I was met by Cat's embrace. I just stood still as the redhead held on to me. She pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes were like lazers, making me melt the longer I looked into them. Her eyes were getting closer and closer as she stood on her tip-toes to reach my lips. Once our lips touched, I felt a rush through my body. I figured it was the nicotine that her lips gave me, making me even more addicted to her taste.

I pulled away feeling the rush become too strong. My heart was throbbing and I didn't know what the fuck was happening to me. I ran out of the bathroom and into the parking lot to find my car. I can't do this shit. I can't fall in love. I can't do that to my heart. My heart does so much for me and I'm not going to let it break.

I tried to avoid Cat as much as possible. Whenever I saw her, I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I know she probably thinks I'm mad at her or something, but it's just who I am. I'm Jade West, and I can't love.

The next day of school was torture! Cat sat in every class with her head down, completely silent. Her smile always gets me through each day, but the smile isn't here today. I really hope I didn't take her smile away. I'll admit, I do steal a lot of things, but her smile isn't one of them. I kept looking at Cat. She looked so innocent. Truth is, she actually isn't that innocent. She's stolen too... she stole my heart... and I need to get it back before it breaks. I continued to look at her, keeping my eyes locked to her lips, waiting for her smile to return. But by the end of the day, it still wasn't there.

I went to my locker at the end of the day to get all of my stuff. As I grabbed my last book and closed my locker, I was met with Tori Vega's dumb ass face. "Ugh... Vega... What the hell do you want?" I grunted, already annoyed even though she didn't even talk yet.

"I want to talk about Cat" This conversation suddenly became interesting to me.

"What about Cat?" I said as if her name didn't even faze me.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but she's upset."

"And why would I care?" I said flatly.

"Because you love her."

She stared at me, waiting for an answer. "No... I can't love..."

"Can't? or won't?" I began to walk away from her, but what she said next made me stop. "She loves you too, you know."

**A/N: Review please! :) I hope everyone is doing well! **

**PS - I LOVE YOU ZOEEE! XOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Bowling Ball

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it! XOXO**

**CHAPTER 4: Bowling Ball**

For the past few weeks I've been ignoring Cat. I guess it's because I just know that if I keep being around her, I'll keep loving her. The thing is, I still love her, and I haven't even been talking to her!

I doubt she still loves me though, that is, if she really even did love me in the first place. I can never trust that Vega girl.

My goal everyday is to not think about Cat, and I fail... everyday. She's just stuck in my mind like glue. However, I don't really want her out of my mind. People stare at me whenever I randomly smile in class because I'm thinking about her. But, I scare all of them by pulling out a pair of scissors.

Okay, so I'll admit, I've done a lot of things with scissors this year. Once, I was helping Andre, and Beck started talking to me. So, I threw a pair of scissors and they got stuck in the wall. Then, I cut this stupid blonde chick's ponytail off because she, well... she didn't really do anything, but her hair went past her fucking ass! I felt I was doing her a favor by cutting it for her. Now people know not to mess with me when I have scissors in my hand.

As the bell rang and I walked towards my locker, I was deep in thought about my usual topic, Cat. I don't even know why I think about her so much. You'd think I'd run out of thoughts about her, but no, they just keep coming. Cat is such a pussy though! She's so oblivious to everything around her.

Everyone keeps telling me that Beck and I would be the perfect couple because he's chill and I'm badass, but maybe I like pussies...

Shit! That word makes me think about Cat's... well... nevermind. My thoughts are going a little too far now.

Deep in thought, I didn't realize the clunk of my head hitting something until I had fallen to the ground. Firm hands grabbed my arms and tried to pull me up. I opened my eyes and was met with a shaggy haired boy. Ugh, Beck...

"Hey Jade, sorry about that! I didn't mean to knock you over! Are you okay?" He tried to be charming. He was holding a bowling ball in his hand for some odd reason.

"Fuck no! What the hell? You need to watch where the fuck your going! I'm gonna fuck up your dumb ass face you fucking douche bag!" I grabbed my scissors and Beck took a step away.

"Oh shit, babe, your head is bleeding! Did I really hit you that hard?" He looked worried now, and everyone began to circle around us.

"You're holding a fucking bowling ball! Ugh, just move!" I started to stand up, but fell again. I was getting light headed.

"Here, let me take you to the nurse!"

"No Beck! I can take care of myself!" He tried to grab me again, but I stopped him. "Don't fucking touch me!" He continued to grab at me.

"Stop Beck! She said not to touch her!" Something pushed Beck over and he was on the floor next to me, and a petite hand grasped mine and pulled me off the ground. The girl then walked me to the clinic. This was probably the most embarassing moment of my life...

* * *

I sat in the clinic with an ice pack on my head, next to the gorgeous girl that had pushed Beck. There was a long moment of silence, but she broke it.

"Jade?" My head jerked up as she spoke to me.

"Yeah Cat?"

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

I paused for a long time, not knowing what to say. Thank god she said something for me.

"I've missed you Jade... I thought that you were mad at me... or that you hated me..." She looked down and I thought she was going to cry.

"No... not at all!" I quickly said. I don't know what I'd do if I made her cry.

"Yay!" Her head snapped up and she had a huge grin on her face.

I just smiled back, not knowing what else to say.

"So, ummm... I'm having a party tonight! You wanna come?" Cat asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I said, trying not to give away my excitment.

"Yay! I'll see you at my house tonight at 6!" She skipped out of the nurses office.

I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

I knocked on Cat's door, hoping there weren't too many people at this party. Cat peeked her head outside the door and smile when she saw me.

"Hi Jadey! Welcome to my party!" I walked inside the empty house. It was only me and her.

"So, who else is coming to this party?"

"No one silly! It's just me and you!" She said it like it was obvious.

**A/N: Hmmm, what's gonna happen at Cat's "party"? hehe :) REVIEW! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schnieder or the owner of Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is now rated M. Just a warning. :) **

**CHAPTER 5: The Party**

Cat dragged me to her room and instructed me to put my bag down next to her dresser. Her room was bright pink with stuffed animals all over the place! Being in her room was like turning on the lights in pitch black.

After my eyes adjusted to all the pink, I looked at Cat who was sitting on her bed, messing with her sheets nervously. It scared me to see her so nervous. Cat's never really acted like this before.

"So... isn't this a fun party!" Cat smiled. Her nervousness was replaced with confidence when I smiled back at her.

"It's not really a party..." She giggled and ran over to her stereo. Music began to blast through the speakers. Cat grabbed my hips and started to dance with me.

"It's a party now!" I couldn't stop focusing on her hands on my hips and her body getting closer to mine. It caused a sensation in my stomach and I couldn't think straight.

"Cat, music doesn't make it a party..."

"Hmmm... you're right..." She then walked over to a mini fridge in the corner of her room and took out what looked like two beers. She handed me one.

"Cat! What are you doing with those!" I was shocked that the innocent girl would actually have alcohol!

"Come on Jadey, just have some fun!" She started giggling and I began to notice the scent of her breath.

"Cat? Are you drunk?"

"Haha! No silly! Just take the damn beer and lets PAARTTTYY!" My eyes widend as I heard her cuss. What the fuck was wrong with Cat? The sweet innocent girl that I love? Oh well, what the hell. I might as well have fun tonight. I grabbed the bottle of beer and began to drink.

* * *

I wanted her to think I was drunk as she began to undress me, but honestly, I was completely sober. I only drank one beer because I wanted to remember this moment. I can't let her know that I'm actually going to have sex with her because I really want to. I have to make her think I'm drunk.

Wait... no...this is wrong! I can't take advantage of Cat while she's drunk. But then again, she's the one on top of me right now...

I layed on her bed while she stratled me and unhooked my bra. I wasn't sure if I should stop her, or if I should just let her pleasure me. I didn't have time to decide because all of a sudden she was nibbling on my nipple and it felt so good, I didn't want her to stop!

A soft moan slipped through my lips and Cat started to giggle. "Haha, Jade! You sound so freaking hot!" I blushed. Even though I knew she was drunk, I was enjoying this. Just to have the love of my life on top of me was a dream come true, let alone having sex with her.

She started to make her way down from my breasts, to the edge of my pants. She began to unbutton my pants when I stopped her. This is all wrong. I want Cat to want me for me, not because she's drunk and horny.

"Cat... I don't want to have sex with you this way. I know you probably won't remember this, but I love you." I pressed my lips to her's, putting in all the passion I could. I felt her kiss back, but it was probably just because she was drunk and didn't have control over herself.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait..." I turned around. "Where are you going Jadey?" She looked at me with her gorgeous brown eyes.

I walked back over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Home. I want you to get some sleep. Call me when you're sober, okay baby?" She nodded and I walked out of her house and started my car.

* * *

After I took a shower, I looked in the mirror and smiled. There was a large mark on my breast from Cat. I grazed my fingers over it, trying to remember the feeling of Cat's lips and teeth on my skin. I layed on my bed, after putting a pair of boxers on. I was honestly really horny from my encounter with Cat. I'm really surprised that I had the self control to stop her, but I don't have the control to stop myself right now.

I slipped my hand inside my boxers and moved my fingers towards my core. I had to take care of my sexual frustration.

**A/N: Hmmmm :) haha, you thought they were going to have sex didn't you? :) Well, don't be too dissapointed, maybe they will... later. Then again, maybe they won't! You'll just have to keep reading :) Cat was drunk! Are you shocked? Haha, tell me what you thought about the chapter! I love reviews :)**

**Oh, and thanks Zoe, I was thinking about you when I wrote this chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Cupcake Delivery

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. If it was, Cat and Jade would be together by now and my girlfriend would play the most beautiful girl on the show!**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I will upload the next chapter REALLY soon!**

**CHAPTER 6: Cupcake Delivery**

I decided to stay away from Cat the next day of school, in fear that she would remember the previous night. It would just make things awkward if she remembered. However, she wasn't even at school.

In Sikowitz's class, I pulled out my phone to text Cat.

_Hey Cat, why aren't you at school?_

"Jade.." I looked up as Sikowitz called my name. "Is that a phone I see in your hands?"

"Why yes it is." I smirked.

"Ah, good! Can you call my chiropractor?"

"Why can't you?" I said.

"See, that's the problem... I can't seem to move my neck at all..."

"NO. You need to call your chiropractor? You do it yourself."

"Jade, why do you have to be such a gank?" Sikowitz tried to insult me and I glared at him.

"Don't worry Sikowitz! I'll call him for you!" Tori said trying to be the hero.

"No Tori. It's fine. I asked Jade not you, but Jade has to be such a gank... I'll do it myself. Jade, give me your phone!"

"Hell no, use your own damn phone!" I yelled at him.

"According to school rules, you're not even supposed to be using your phone at this time anyways! Therefore, I am authorized to take it... So, hand it over!"

"Since when do you ever enforce that rule? We use our phone's in class all the time." Robbie stated.

"Since my neck really hurts and that gank over there won't let me call my chiropractor!"

"STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING GANK OR I'LL TWIST YOUR NECK!" I yelled.

"FINE! Back to coconuts..."

* * *

That was the most pointless arguement I've ever had, however, it did get my mind off of Cat for a little bit. I checked my phone to see if Cat replied to my text, and she did.

_I'm sick :(_

Oh! That makes sence now. She probably had a hangover considering how much she drank last night. I really wish that she hadn't been drunk, but I'm also glad that she was because she won't remember me kissing her. She probably didn't feel the same way...

I decided to drop off a box of red velvet cupcakes at Cat's house after school. I was just planning on putting them outside her door and leaving, but she saw me and opened the door.

"Jadey? What are you doing here?" She said in a soft voice that made me at a loss of words.

"I, umm. I was just dropping off some cupcakes to make you feel better." As soon as I finished my sentence, Cat attacked me in a hug.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit?"

"No... I can't." I honestly could, but I didn't think it was a good idea for me to stay.

"Come on silly! Just stay for a few minutes?" She batted her eyelashed at me and I couldn't resist but to say. "Fine..." She took my wrist and pulled me into her cool house. I had a feeling that I shouldn't have stayed. Cat makes me extremely uncomforable and I really don't want to repeat what occured last night. I honestly don't like Cat being drunk. I like her when she's herself.

You'd think that since I'm not all innocent that I'm a complete bad ass that does drugs and drinks all the time, but I'm not. I think it's gross and I hate people who do those kinds of things. Except for Cat, I could never hate her. I like to stay sober so that I don't become vulnerable. I feel weak when I'm drunk, and I hate not being aware of my surroundings. I've been drunk once before, and it was a horrible experience that I do not want to think about.

Cat and I sat on her couch quietly for what seemed like hours before I finally broke the silence. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like unicorn poop.." I smiled at her choice of words. I was glad to know tha she definitely wasn't drunk. "Jade, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened last night?"

Shit... this is the conversation I was trying to avoid. "Well... You were drunk..."

"I've never been drunk... ever!"

"Then why did you have those beers in your room?"

"My brother put them there and at first I thought it was root beer! When I tasted it, it had a funny flavor! But I just couldn't stop drinking it! I realized what it was this morning..." She looked like she was about to cry. "Please don't be mad at me Jadey!"

"I'm not mad at you..." I said honestly.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." A tear fell from Cat's eye and I wiped it off her cheek.

"Don't cry baby girl." I didn't realize I called her 'baby girl' until she froze and looked up at me.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "What did I do when I was drunk?"

I didn't want to answer her question, but she kept staring at me, waiting for the answer. "You cussed." I said it like it was a big deal because to her, it was.

"I did? Oh my gosh!" She looked at me in horror and I started laughing. She was just so cute! "Jade! Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're just so cute! Haha!" Shit... why the fuck did I just say that. She smiled and blushed.

"You're more cute Jadey!" Now my face was bright red and Cat started to giggle.

I was glad to be off the subject of last night. I didn't want to tell her that we almost had sex, or that I told her that I loved her.

**A/N: I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Cat's point of view... :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Black Lace Bra

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own that relates to victorious is the Victorious Soundtrack **

**A/N: Told you I'd update fast! :) I decided to add a little bit of Cat's point of view in this chapter! Enjoy! xoxo**

**CHAPTER 7: The Black Lace Bra**

**Cat POV**

When Jade left, I walked up to my room with the box of cupcakes she gave me. They smelt so amazing, just like Jade! She smelt like vanilla and mint! I opened my door and ran over to my bed. As I jumped on my bed, I was exploded with Jade's scent and became very confused. I wondered why I hadn't noticed the scent before. I lifted up my sheets and saw something very odd. It was a black, lace bra that definitely wasn't mine. I picked it up and noticed that it smelt like Jade. What was Jade's bra doing in my bed? Then, it all came back to me. The party, the beers, the almost sex, and the kiss.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I looked around my room for my black, lace bra before I went to school, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Then, I remembered where I last wore it. Cat's house. Shit! If she finds it, who knows what will happen! I got ready for school trying not to worry about Cat finding my bra.

Cat sat next to me in Sikowitz's class and I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a tank top that revealed her tan shoulders. I then focused on her face so that my eyes wouldn't wander lower. I really didn't want to get caught checking out her rack.

As Sikowitz was giving a long lecture about how improv can be used to get a man to sell you a lifetime suppy of coconuts, I turned my head to glance at Cat. My glance turned into checking her out because I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I went from her hypnotizing brown eyes, down to her soft, pink lips, and then to her chest, which looked a little off. Cat usually has very small, but nice boobs, but they looked a little larger, and a little lumpy. I looked at Cat's shoulders and noticed her bra strap showing. It was black lace... much like my bra.

The bell rang as soon as I noticed Cat was wearing my bra and I said to her, almost yelling, "Cat? Are you wearing my bra?" Cat's face started to blend in with her hair as she tried to deny it. "Isn't it a little big for you?" She decided to give up lying about it.

"Well... yeah. But it smells like you, and you smell so good!" I laughed as she said this. Crap, does this mean she knows about the other night? I dragged her into the bathroom.

"Ummm... Cat? Did I get drunk last night?" I asked, testing her to see if she knew what happend the other night.

"I don't think so. I think you only drank one beer. Why?" Shit, she does remember.

I didn't know what else to do, so I brought my lips to hers and kissed her just as passionately as I did the night before. I surprised to feel her kiss back just as passionately. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, but I pulled away, denying her entrance.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She questioned, looking worried.

"No not at all, I was just..." I wasn't sure if I should finish my sentence.

"You were just what?" She smiled at me, giving me confidence to say what I was going to say.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go back to your house and finish the party..." Cat looked confused as I said this. "Cat, I want to make love to you. This time, with you sober..." Cat smiled and brought her lips back to mine to confirm that she wanted to have sex with me as well.

**A/N: Hmmm :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was kinda short! Thanks for the reviews by the way! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Cat

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine.**

**A/N: You guys are going to be so mad at me after reading this chapter...**

**CHAPTER 8: The Real Cat**

Shit, I think my hormones were taking over my body. I don't think I'm really ready for this. I've never been this sensitive about sex before, but when it has to do with Cat, it means much more than sex. Was I really ready for that?

When Cat dragged me to her room, I was shocked that we were really actually about to do this. Cat just doesn't seem like the type of girl that would agree to have sex so quickly. It made me think about if she felt like it was more than sex too. What if she was just playing with my mind for sex? No, Cat couldn't do that. Wait... couldn't, or wouldn't? Cat doesn't seem like the type of girl to even know what sex is or how to do it. Ugh, I need to just shut the fuck up before I change my mind about making love to her.

Shit... I can't fucking shut up my thoughts! Cat tried to grab my hand and lead me to her bed, but my hand was so sweaty, that her hand just slipped from mine.

"Jadey?" I looked up from her pink carpet to her coffee brown eyes. Damn, I do love coffee... "Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand if you don't want me in a sexual way."

I was confused, Cat was acting smart about things, like she wasn't oblivious. "Cat... you seem so innocent... I feel so lucky to be the one to make love to you, but I can't see me as the one to take your virginity."

"I... I know, I look so fucking innocent..." I flinched as she cussed. The words sounded so harsh and strange coming out of Cat's soft, pink lips. ""I've just always wanted to do this with you..." She began to blush. "Listen Jade..." She looked up at me "I'm not what I act like at school. I'm not stupid, innocent, or oblivious. I know what happens around me. I know about dirty things. And I don't watch disney movies all the time, and whatever else you think I do. Other people are the stupid ones. I don't know if you understand what I mean, but people are so fucking stupid! I don't like being myself around people that won't understand. That's one reason why I admire you so much. You're you, and you'd never let anyone change that. I want to show you the real me. You're the only person that I could ever even be myself around. I love you so much Jade, and I understand if you don't want to have sex with me right now. Sorry for being a huge fake, I know you hate when people aren't themselves."

I sat on her bed in silence for a long time before finally speaking. When I looked back at Cat, she had tears in her eyes. "Baby, don't cry. I'm actually extremely turned on right now. I really appriciate you telling me that. And I'm extremely honored to have the chance to get to know the real you. Cat, I love YOU. Yes, I do hate fake people, but you're not fake. You're just in a fake world and you're trying to fit in with it. I love whoever you are inside. Nothing will ever change that. And, I'm sorry baby, but I think it's best if we hold off the sex for a little bit so I can get to know the real you." I smiled and leaned in, closing the gap between our lips. Her tongue slithered into my mouth, and I allowed it to explore. She tasted so sweet, and I was completely addicted to her. I'm done trying to stop this addiction.

"I don't want this night to be over yet." Cat whipsered.

"It doesn't have to be. Would you like to go out on a date?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "I would love that."

* * *

**A/N: I told you that you'd hate me! I'm sorry that I didn't make them have sex, but I promise they will eventually! So, do you wanna see how the real Cat is? Review! XOXO**

**Lmao... my girlfriend is probably so mad at me now...**

**I'm sorry Zoe! Haha, I love you baby :) Haha, and I hope you know that this is what I'm gonna do before we have sex! I'm just going to tease you the whole time! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Amusement Park

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING :P**

**A/N: I'm video chatting my girlfriend while writing this, so this chapter may get a little crazy...**

**CHAPTER 9: Amusement Park**

"Jadey, where are you taking me?"

"I already told you Cat, you have to wait until we get there."

"Ughhh! I don't want to wait!

"Then I guess we just won't go..."

"No! I'll wait..." I smiled.

As I drove closer to our destination, I watched Cat's facial expression light up as she saw a rollercoaster in the distance. "You're taking me to an amusment park!" I laughed at her excitment. She was so cute...

"I'm glad the real Cat still likes this type of thing." I said as I pulled into the parking lot. She smiled at me.

Cat ran towards the tea cups as soon as we entered the amusement park. "Jade! You should go on it with me!"

"Umm... no thanks babe, I'm not really into teacups..."

"Come on Jadey!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the teacups, and before I could run out, the ride began. "You should spin us!" Cat yelled scooting closer towards me.

I decided to give in, I figured she'd win if I refused. I placed my hands on the wheel in front of me and turned it as quickly as I could. Cat gripped onto my arm as we spun faster. As our teacup increased speed, I began to feel sick. The spinning motion was making me feel really queezy and as soon as I was about to throw up, we stopped and I began to regain my senses.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" I nodded, even though it was one of the worst moments of my life. Damn, the things I do for this girl.

Cat walked in front of me, and I couldn't help but notice her extremely short shorts showing her sexy ass. I couldn't resist, so I reached out my hand and grabbed it, making her shriek. I laughed as she slapped my arm playfully.

We walked past a game area where you could win stuffed animals and Cat dragged me over to a place with giant stuffed sharks.

"Jade! You should win me a shark!" Cat said jumping up and down.

"Babe, I'm not very good at these things and they're a complete rip off..." She cut me off.

"So? I think it'd be sweet"

"No baby..."

"If you do, I'll give you something special in return." She winked at me and I just about lost control.

"Fine..."

I picked up a box of rings after I handed a guy some money. I aimed carefully for a bottle and tossed the ring in attept to get it to land on the bottle. Just as I thought it would, the ring bounced off a bottle and landed on the ground.

"See Cat, it's a complete rip off!"

"Jadey, you still have nine rings left!"

"That doesn't mean shit. There all gonna do the same thing that one just did."

"Not if you've got a lot of luck!"

"I'm lucky enough that I'm dating a beautiful girl like you, I don't think I have anymore luck."

"Well, here." She put her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. Her passion gave me so much energy, I felt like I could run a marathon. And I don't run, so that's saying a lot. After we pulled apart, we looked into eachother's eyes for a while. "Okay, now go win me that shark!"

I smiled and grabbed another ring, but it did the same thing as the last one. I decided to try to stratigize what I could do. I was going to win Cat that shark if it took all fucking day!

There was a red line in front of me that said "DO NOT THROW PAST THIS LINE!" I smirked and looked for the guy in charge. When he wasn't looking I reached over the line and tossed it. It landed on a bottle! Cat clapped and the guy turned around. I read his name tag, and it said 'Mark'.

"Hey Mark! I got it on a bottle. Now give me a dumb ass prize."

"Jeez, okay." He said, not happy with my tone, or language.

He took down one of the giant sharks and handed it to me. I took it and gave it to Cat. "Here, I won this for you..."

Cat smiled and kissed me before taking the shark. "Thanks!"

"Holy... holy shit that was hot!" Damn it, I forgot Mark was still there. I turned and glared at him. Then, I took Cat by the hand and began to walk.

"You gonna be able to carry that thing everywhere baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I got it!" She smiled and looked down at our innertwined hands. I looked down at them too. I loved to be able to just feel her skin on mine. To be able to touch her was the best thing ever. This made me remember something.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that special 'surprise' that you said you'd give me for winning you the shark?"

**A/N: Ummm... yeah. Sorry I'm ending it here... I'm still video chatting my girlfriend and things are happening so I can't really finish this chapter right now... 0.0 haha, I'll finish it later! It's hard to get anything done when you have a really sexy girlfriend...**

**OOMG... now it's even harder when your sexy girlfriend is getting undressed... um... yeah... bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Date

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! I've had a very busy summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious **

**CHAPTER 10: The Final Date**

Cat led me to her bedroom to show me the 'surprise' that she had in store. I was begining to get very nervous. Something didn't feel right. Cat grabbed my waist as soon as she closed the door and then dragged me to her bed. My heart was exploding out of my chest and my hands were sweating. I wanted to do this with Cat, I really did. But maybe she isn't the right person to do this with, at least, not yet.

She ripped my shirt off and went for my bra next. Before I knew it, I was fully undressed and so was she. I went numb and couldn't think after that. I didn't even focus on what she was doing, but after I had snapped out of it and could feel my body again, Cat was sleeping next to me.

I felt horrible, but I knew I couldn't just stay with Cat. She's a sweet girl, but not for me. I slipped out of the bed and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from Cat's desk and began to write.

_Dear Cat, _

_ I'm sorry that you had to wake up to this note instead of me. Sadly, I will never be there when you wake up. I love you. But we aren't right together. Everything happens for a reason, and you came into my life to show me how to have fun and let go, and I thank you for that. We were beautiful together, but beautiful things don't last. I hope you understand, and I am so sorry. _

_ - Jade_

I layed the note down on the pillow beside her and kissed her forehead before leaving her forever.

**A/N: Sorry it had to end that way! And OMG! Did you guys know there are only 15 more episodes of Victorious left?**


End file.
